


Close Encounters

by sweeterthanstrawberries



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Awkward reader, F/M, Post-Azkaban Sirius, Sirius Black x you, Sirius x reader - Freeform, Sirius x you, Sirius/reader - Freeform, Sirius/you - Freeform, sirius black/reader - Freeform, sirius black/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanstrawberries/pseuds/sweeterthanstrawberries
Summary: You keep running into Sirius, and it is never a pretty sight.
Relationships: Sirius Black x Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Close Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i really hope you like this piece i wrote:) i’m really excited to share it with you, so i hope you take the time to read it <3

Letting yourself into the Grimmauld Place, you make your way to the kitchen, hoping to find your appearance-loving friend. When you get there, it is only Molly sitting at the table, waving her wand in circles, commanding the dishes to wash themselves.

“Hey Molly, do you know where Tonks is?” you ask with a bit of urgency in your voice.

“Yes dear, she’s in the first room to the left upstairs,” she replies sweetly.

Without another word, you blunder through the hall and up the staircase. You hear voices inside the room that Molly directed you to.

Swinging the door open, you hear a loud thud and feel the wood make contact with something on the other side. When you step into the room, you find your friend, clutching her sides, beside herself with laughter. You shoot her a questioning look before you hear a groan from behind the door.

Pulling it back, you see Sirius Black rubbing his shoulder, muttering quiet exclamations of pain. Your eyes grow wide and apologies flash out of your mouth.

“‘S fine,” he mumbles, shaking his head. You turn back to Tonks whose belly laughs have subsided into hiccuping giggles.

“After you’re done abusing my cousin, let me introduce you to him: Sirius Black,” she says, barely keeping the laugh out of her voice.

He gives you a half smile, reaching out his hand to shake. You sheepishly accept his gesture and offer your name.

“Sorry about that,” you nod to the door after dropping your hand from his grasp. He shakes his head, dark curls falling forward from behind his ears.

“Don’t worry about it,” he assures, glancing over to you, smirking slightly.

You take in his features, noting his sharp jawline and high cheekbones. Looking away after what was probably too long, you turn back to your friend who has a glimmer in her eye and unsettling mirth in her smile.

“Well, Sirius, Y/N must have something very important to say after barging in like that, so if you would excuse us,” Tonks announces, grabbing your arm and leading you out the door.

***

Dancing around the kitchen, you hum a little tune. You are making yourself a sandwich, hoping that Sirius doesn’t mind you eating the meat you found in the fridge.

Your mind flits back to Sirius and his handsome face and lean, muscular body. Hitting him with the door only started a small, growing obsession with the man. Shaking away the thoughts of him that have been all too prevalent in the past few days, you turn back to your sandwich and resume the song you were singing.

Sirius watches you from the doorframe, enjoying the little show you are putting on for the unexpected audience. Your unorthodox meeting was not the first time he had noticed you. He finds you intriguing, humorous, and rather attractive.

You make your way through the kitchen, completely unaware of Sirius’ presence in the room. Setting the plate on the table, you fetch a glass of water. Sirius slowly walks into the room in an effort to talk to you.

He doesn’t get very far before you turn around, trip over a chair, and splash water all over his face. The scene seems to play out in slow motion, and you can’t press pause. The ice water in your glass drips down his chin as your eyes widen in horror.

“Sirius, I am so sorry!” you exclaim, the flames of embarrassment licking the tips of your ears.

“Love, if I didn’t know better, I would say that you’re out to get me,” he chuckles teasingly.

“I’m such a klutz,” you mumble. “Let me get you a towel.”

You swiftly grab one from the counter and begin swiping the water off his cheeks and down his neck. Sirius watches you with an amused smirk, enjoying the treatment a little too much. Coming to your senses, you shove the towel in his hand, apologizing again.

With one last ‘sorry’, you dash out of the room, sandwich, unfortunately, forgotten on the table.

***

Turning the book over in your hands, you walk down the hall, reading the summary as you go. The rather odd book captures your attention, so you fail to notice another body walking down the narrow hallway.

When you look up, Sirius is only a foot away, directly across from you. He takes a step to the left as you take one to the right. Awkward chuckles escape both of you. The uncomfortable situation continues as you move to the left making contact with his body which had subsequently shifted to his right.

By now, your whole body is hot from embarrassment, and Sirius still poses as a roadblock. Shaking his head, he grabs your shoulders, moves you to the left, and walks past you. He turns the corner, sending you an amused smile before disappearing.

***

Every time you think of him, your mind calms and happy little daydreams sneak their way into your everyday life. As embarrassing as each encounter has been with Sirius, you can’t help but smile at the fact that you have gotten close to him at all, as pathetic as that may seem.

You set out a number of dinner plates, glasses and cutlery on the long dark table in the dining room. Everyone is supposed to come to dinner tonight, making you excited, but nervous at the idea that you have to be in public with Sirius. It seems that you can’t control your awkward and klutzy tendencies when you are around him.

Determined to avoid him the whole night, you sit at the table, Tonks and Hermione on either side, enjoying the little conversation you can make between distracted glances to Sirius. You can’t help yourself. The way his fingers curl around his glass makes your eyebrows scrunch and subtlety go out the window. He laughs heartily with Remus, oblivious to your staring, or so you think.

Sirius notices the way your eyes flit to him every time he laughs or sips his drink. He finds himself laughing harder and drinking more than he had intended to get you to look. He likes the way your gaze lands on him, and he catches himself staring at you when you scowl at your plate for watching a minute too long. Your awkward nature is endearing, almost charming, and Sirius is drawn to you whenever you are in the room.

Reaching forward for a roll out of the bread basket, you keep your eyes on Tonks in an effort to avoid uncomfortable eye contact with Sirius. Blindly grabbing the first thing you feel, you are confused when you meet something cold. Your eyes dart to the basket and realize that you are holding Sirius’ hand, not a roll.

A quiet squeak emits from you, and you yank your hand away. Wide eyes meet his grey ones that glitter in amusement. A tight, apologetic smile from you, mouthing ‘sorry’ before turning back your conversation with Tonks that dropped off during the encounter. She smirks at you knowingly, but doesn’t comment on the matter.

Your heartbeat eventually calms down, but the heat on your cheeks stays for longer than you want as each time you think about him, the warmth comes rushing back.

***

Settling down on the couch with a refilling plate of raspberry tarts seems like the perfect way to end the day. You just didn’t expect the couch to be Sirius’, not yours. You sit with Tonks pressed on one side of you and Sirius on the other, barely brushing your thigh. The plate of tarts is completely full, even though you have been nibbling on them for nearly a half an hour, feeling your stomach roil in disagreement.

“Y/N, how many of those have you had?” Tonks asks you suddenly, breaking the conversation with Sirius she had been having through you.

“Oh, I, uh,” you pause to think, suddenly feeling both sets of eyes on you, crumbs and filling surely smeared on your lips. “It’s been a long day,” you try to reason.

Tonks laughs heartily, and small hums of amusement come from Sirius.

“You’re going to be sick,” she admonishes.

“I think I am already,” you groan with a smile.

Shaking her head, she stands up, mumbling about needing to use the restroom. You can almost feel the weight of sitting alone with Sirius settle in, and you shoot him a glance that hopefully doesn’t appear to be as nervous as you are.

Sirius opens his mouth to say something but stops himself. Wordlessly, he reaches up a hand to your lips, brushing away stray crumbs with his thumb. You freeze, wide-eyed, trying with all your might to not lean into his touch.

He lets his fingers linger longer than necessary as he is enjoying the way your breathing has picked up and fans his palm. You look almost like a deer caught in headlights, but your eyes begin to soften the moment he pulls away, as if you are sorry to lose the contact. At least, that is what he hopes.

Your tense body springs up off the couch, sending a few tarts flying to the ground. With one last look at a shocked Sirius, you announce, “I have to-uh. I just remembered, I left my…my cat! My cat home alone, and she doesn’t like to be alone for too long.” The words rush out of your mouth like water breaking from a dam. Darting out of the room, you call out a good-bye to a confused Tonks from the front door.

“What did you do?” Tonks asks Sirius rather accusingly after walking back in the room.

“Nothing,” Sirius defends. “Just brushed some crumbs off.”

Narrowing her eyes, Tonks sits back down on the couch, grabbing a tart as she does.

***

Sirius knows you like him. And he likes you back. Determined to needle a confession out of you, he begins to hang around you when he can. When the time comes to choose chairs, he always picks the one next to yours. When you pass in the halls, he always greets you with a smile. Every time, however, you come across as panicky and jumpy. He hopes he can put a stopper on that tendency of yours.

Walking into the tapestry room, he finds you studying the tree. Sirius moves to stand by you, and says, “A little sad, isn’t it?”

“What?” you ask with a jump, surprised to have been caught.

“My family,” Sirius replies.

Not really sure what to say, you hum a little and glance at him from the corner of your eye. He has turned his attention almost completely to you.

“Y/N, I want to talk to you about something,” he starts.

Your eyes widen, and your heart begins thumping in your chest.

“Oh, what’s that?” you ask, trying to keep your voice steady.

“I want to know,” he takes a step forward, “why you’re so skittish around me?” he questions softly. By now, you are only a few inches apart, setting your breathing at a rapid pace. Your hands wring together behind your back, your mind grasping at straws for a plausible answer.

Figuring that he already knows, and there is no getting around a confession, you whisper, “Because, well, I, uh. I like you.”

Sirius displays this ‘I knew it’ kind of grin and places his hands on your shoulders, weighing them down from their place by your ears.

“I’m happy to hear that because I like you too,” he says chuckling.

Relief courses through you from head to toe, and a goofy smile spreads across your cheeks.

“Good,” you say with a single nod.

Sirius just laughs and leads you to the kitchen for a celebratory snack, glad to finally have your hand in his with no intention of running away any time soon.


End file.
